vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Farmlands
Since Beta-1.6, this area has been removed and replaced with the Great Crossroads. The Farmlands was a rural location encountered right after exiting Nilgarf from its right pathway or entering from Seaside Path. It houses the mobs Scarecrow and Hog, as well as multiple quests. Locations available from Farmlands: * Entering from Nilgarf: ** Following the road and going left will lead you to Seaside Path. ** Going forward will lead to the Enchanted Forest. ** Going to the right will lead to Redwood Pass, which in turn leads to the Warrior Stronghold. ** Going backward will make you return to Nilgarf. ** Going in a hard right along the Nilgarf wall will lead you to the Nilgarf Sewers portal. ** Going in a hard right along the Nilgarf wall further will lead you to a portal that leads to The Clearing. Lore The Farmlands located outside of Nilgarf provides food for the city. The weather is always nice year-round, and Long John Silver explains that this is due to the farmers sacrificing all of their farm animals. For the Scarecrows and why they are so animus to passing visitors, Farmer Sam has an explanation. An old and wise Mage passed through the Farmlands a long time ago and, to do the good people of the farms a favor, animated the Scarecrows to be sentient and ward off threats. Unfortunately, the spell backfired and all the scarecrows do now is gobble up the hay and attack innocent visitors. This incident led Farmer Sam and other farmers to despise the Mage faction. Quests * Baker's Assistant (Level 7): Gertrude, a baker living in the Farmlands, seeks the player's help in baked goodie delivery. ** Part 1: To make the Hog Meat Pie, Gertrude needs 10 Hog Meat and a Bag of Sugar-- all can be obtained from the nearby Hogs. *** Rewards: **** 1.2 **** 12 Orange Potions **** 2165 EXP ** Part 2: Gertrude's son is a Warrior, code name "Skull Crusher", living in their stronghold. She asks the player if they are able to carry the pie up the mountainous hike and rocky dangers that is the Redwood Pass. *** Rewards: **** 800 **** 12 Flagons of Red Potion **** 2 Strength Potions **** 1 Warrior Rune **** 1353 EXP *** If the player loses the Hog Meat Pie on their way to the Warrior Stronghold either by dropping or "selling" it to an NPC merchant, talking to Gertrude again will give another Hog Meat Pie. * Business Trip (Level 8): Albert Figgleglasses is on a business trip to Nilgarf and asks the player to tend to his pet plant in his absence. ** Part 1: Mr. Plant snacks on Goblin Ears. The player is tasked by Figgleglasses to gather 50 ears in the Enchanted Forest and subsequently deliver them to the carnivorous plant in his red-roofed house in the Tree of Life. *** Rewards: **** 800 **** 15 Silver Cups of Red Potion **** 2165 EXP ** Part 2: Mrs. Plant, who lives next door, is angry at Mr. Plant for not giving her a present. She says if he brought her a purple sparkly flower, she won't be mad at him anymore. *** Rewards: **** 1.6 **** 1 Scroll for Weapon Attack 100% **** 3 Intelligence Potions **** 1 Mage Rune **** 1082 EXP * Feed Old Sally (Level 10): Farmer Sam's horse Sally is starving and asks the player if they can gather 50 Hay for her. ** Rewards: *** 5 *** 12 Orange Potions *** 12 Purple Potions *** 1427 EXP ** The player can feed Sally every 7 hours. Chests At the moment, Farmlands is fairly limited when it comes to chests. Wooden Chest 1: A chest sits atop a dead tree near the center of the map. It is reachable through parkour or blink usage, but Warrior players may find it quite hard to get to. The tree's hitboxes are also a little bugged. Take a moment to respect the effort that a forgotten NPC went through to pull this chest all the way to the top of the tree. Wooden Chest 2: '''Quick guide: https://youtu.be/qFQMU8LnMIU '''Wooden Chest 3: '''From Wooden Chest 1, look toward Nilgarf. There's a stream with a wooden wall around it. Jumping in the stream and walking to where it ends will reveal a crevasse where the chest hides. '''Wooden Chest 4: Inside a purple tent which is directly in front of you when entering from Nilgarf. Wooden Chest 3 seems to have a similar glitch to 2 other chests in Vesteria, where only one of 2 chests, which are in different locations, can be opened every 24 hours. its partner chest is yet to be found according to current information. Category:Locations Category:Removed